Roses
by The Smorfglobin
Summary: Peach is married to Mario, but bouquets of roses keep showing up at her doorstep. Who is it and what will happen in the aftermath?
1. Chapter 1

Mario had returned to the kingdom! He had rescued Peach and defeated Bowser. Mario was finally going to marry the princess! Everybody was happy, except… Luigi didn't look too happy. He almost seemed… sad. He wasn't talking, but that was sort of normal for him. He was hanging out in a dark corner, eating a small slice of cake on a paper plate. The area around him seemed especially dark. His eyes were droopy, his moustache wasn't combed good, and he wasn't even really dressed up. He was wearing a regular black tuxedo with his signature green hat, even though they clashed horribly. He didn't seem to really care. He was eating slowly, sadly almost. His plastic fork broke, but he just walked to the trashcan and tossed away his whole plate. Mario and Peach walked up to him.

"You alright, Luigi?" Peach asked. Mario looked bored.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mario, you can go do something else you know." Luigi said. Predictably, Mario left.

"Are you sure? You seem awfully sad." the princess said.

"Yeah, thanks for asking though."

"Yes, any time!" she said.

Luigi returned to the corner. A green toad walked up to Luigi. It tried to introduce itself, but Luigi remained silent. That was only the beginning of Luigi's strange behavior. At the wedding, he was even more down than before.

He didn't eat, and barely drank. His outfit clashed horribly and none of the colors were any kind of wedding color. His eyes were dull and beneath them were many dark rings. Mario was oblivious, but Peach could see through him. She just couldn't figure out what was wrong! She tried asking, but asking got her nowhere. She felt bad for Luigi, but realized she had to take care of her kingdom, so Luigi and her slowly spread apart. She lived in general happiness for 3 months, but then something changed all that.

One night, after everyone was asleep in the castle, she was woken by a rock thrown at her window. She heard a knock, so she answered the door. There was nothing but a bouquet of roses. She giggled, then went back inside. At first she thought it was Mario who dropped off the roses, but she quickly realized it wasn't him due to his lack of advances on her and the fact that he wasn't dropping any hints, either. After a few weeks, she started looking outside to try and catch the culprit red handed. One time, she got a glimpse of him, but all she saw was a cloak and blue eyes. This time she was determined to catch him.

She had gone downstairs, after getting into proper clothes, of course. She went outside, dressed in dark clothes, hoping to ambush the culprit. She saw the rock thrown up to her window, so she hid in a bush near her door and waited there.

He walked right by her! She saw his face! He had a big, bushy moustache. He had a big nose. He looked almost identical to Mario, except he was skinnier. It was Luigi! Her heart skipped a beat. She had never thought it was Luigi! She didn't think he had the guts to do something like this! It was so romantic… She used to have a crush on Luigi, but he never returned her advances, so she gave up. But now… she didn't know what to think. It was wrong, she married Mario. It was right, she truly loved Luigi and he obviously loved her. What could she do?

She had to think of a way to make this be over. She couldn't hurt Luigi, but she couldn't hurt Mario. She sighed and went back to bed.

She went over to Luigi the next day.

"Luigi… I know you've been dropping off the flowers…" Peach said. Luigi groaned. "But… You can't do that… Me and Mario… We're married…"

"But Peach! I… I… I… I love you…"

"Haven't you thought about me? Do you think this makes me happy? Being forced to choose?"

"I-I-I… I guess I never thought of it like that…"

"I'm sorry Luigi, but this has to stop. I loved you, but…"  
"But what? I was too shy? I was too ugly? I was only the second player?"

"No! God damnit Luigi! I had the biggest crush on you ever! You never responded! That's why!"

Luigi sniffled. "Alright Peach. I love you so much… I can't hurt you like this… I'm truly sorry… For everything…"

Peach gave Luigi a hug and said, "Everything's going to be alright."

 **Alright, please review/PM me and tell me if you want this continued or not! I do have some ideas, so continuing is an option! If nobody reviews or PMs me, I will discontinue this. :(. So, please review/PM me if you liked this and want it to be continued! If you didn't like it, please tell me what I could improve in a review or PM.**


	2. Hiatus

**Temporarily on hiatus due to lack of inspiration (a.k.a, lack of reviews, pms, encouragement, ANYTHING.) Sorry I guess readers, but you brought this upon yourselves. Except PrincessPeachDMC, and Tricky Mischief. Sorry to you guys. I'll try to keep writing but it's going to be much, MUCH, slower.**


	3. Chapter 2

**FYI, Luigi and Daisy are just friends in this.**

Peach returned to her castle and Mario.

"Hello? Mario?" she called through the vast, empty spaces of her castle. Nobody answered. "I guess he's on another adventure…" she mumbled. She invited a bunch of friends over to her castle.

She also invited Luigi, feeling obligated to because of Daisy. Finally, in about an hour, they all showed up. There was Birdo, Yoshi, Luigi, Rosalina, Daisy, and Toadette, arriving in that order. Luigi walked over to Yoshi, intending to hang out. However, Birdo arrived and Yoshi had to go hang out with her. Luigi had to walk over to Peach and chat with her.

"Uhhh. Hey…" he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Hi. Sorry about, uh…" Peach said, adjusting her crown.

"This morning." they said together.

"Oh, sorry!" Luigi quickly apologized.

"No need to apologize. It's okay." Peach said. " _Have we always been this awkward? Most of the time, yeah. But for different reasons. Right?"_ Peach thought to herself.

Daisy arrived after a short span of silence and nervous habits between Luigi and Peach. Luigi walked over to her.

"Hey, Daisy."

"Hi! How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Great! I just got asked out by a guy online! I am meeting him on top of a lookout hill tonight!"  
"Wait, are you serious? Daisy, that's really dangerous!"

"Luigi, I really like him!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do! Why are you being so mean to him?!"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be mean, I just want you to be safe."

"What does he look like?"

"He has blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and tan skin."

"Okay, I hope you have a good time with him."

"I will!" she said. A few hours later, Daisy left.

 **Sorry about the long wait and shortness of this chapter. I'm taking a little break from fanfiction for now. I'll do something else for a little while, then come back to this. This chapter is dedicated to Poltergust6000, who left a very nice review and got me to write a little more. Thanks for the encouragement. I might update soon, I might not.**


End file.
